Despertar
by judiLimon
Summary: Clint Barton estaba asustado. Y eso no era algo común. Estaba asustado por qué no sabía qué sentía, pero sabía que era fuerte. Más que él. Valerie Norton también estaba asustada. Y llena de secretos. Se escondía de él; se escondía en él. Y era el único en quien confiaba. Eso le hacía despertar, olvidar las pesadillas y seguir adelante.


**Capítulo 1. Nuestro sitio en el mundo**

Doscientos cincuenta segundos después de llegar a esa pequeña sala, seguía esperando. El único sonido que llegaba hasta mí era el de mis tacones repiqueteando en el suelo. Estaba intranquila y cuando eso sucedía no tardaba en aparecer el gesto nervioso que más me caracterizaba; mi pierna se movía arriba y abajo con velocidad al sentir inquietud. Tampoco había perdido la manía de contar segundos cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer; en esa ocasión, podría haber tratado de responder al millón de interrogantes que me acosaban desde hacía varias noches, pero siempre era mucho más divertido convertirse en una matemática del tiempo por unos minutos.

La puerta se abrió, por fin, a los cuatrocientos treinta y nueve segundos. Estaba tan ensimismada mirando al vacío que no había advertido la presencia de una persona al otro lado de las cristaleras que conformaban aquella estancia. No había secretos entre ésta y el exterior.

Un hombre de bastante altura, de bastante edad y con bastante aplomo caminó hacia donde me encontraba y me levanté de inmediato. De tez oscura, iba vestido con ropajes de un negro apagado que combinaban con el parche que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

– Buenas tardes, señorita Norton. Lamento haberla hecho esperar.

– No se preocupe –carraspeé, tratando de librarme de la aspereza de mi voz.

– Con el tiempo, sabrá que, en realidad, hacer esperar es mi estilo –tendió su mano derecha hacia mí y la sostuve con seguridad, dibujando una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro por su comentario–. Soy Nick Fury. Es un placer.

– El placer es mío.

– Vuelva a sentarse, por favor –colocó su gabardina, con cuidado, tras su espalda y tomó asiento a mi lado–. Tenemos varias cosas de las que hablar. He de admitir, señorita Norton, que su llamada nos sorprendió –comenzó, sin tiempo que perder. Crucé los dedos de mis manos y jugué con ellos; otro gesto nervioso–. Los dábamos por muertos.

Tragué saliva. No era la primera vez en las últimas horas que escuchaba aquello pero su significado seguía causando impacto en mí, sobre todo por lo que implicaba: la existencia de una posibilidad de que esas cuatro palabras se hubieran cumplido.

– Sobra decir que me alegro de que no sea así –añadió, inclinando su cabeza en un gesto paternal.

– Gracias –contesté, sin saber bien qué decir.

– ¿Le han explicado su situación? ¿Su pasado? ¿Su historia?

– Por favor –interrumpí la conversación y me revolví en mi asiento, incómoda–, ¿puede tutearme? Sólo tengo 25 años y esto empieza a resultar extraño.

Carcajeó, reflejando en esa risa la gravedad de su voz.

– Por supuesto, Valerie Norton. Siempre que me lo permitas, así será –asentí, satisfecha–. Me habían hablado de su desenfado, pero no imaginaba que fuera a sacarlo a relucir en este primer encuentro entre nosotros.

Mis ojos se movieron por todo el cuarto, nerviosos. No tenía demasiada idea de lo que implicaba ese primer encuentro con Nick Fury ni tampoco sabía hasta qué punto podría afectarme. Lo único que había hecho desde hacía una semana era seguir las peticiones de mi padre y ponerme en manos de quien había querido recogerme; las consecuencias y los efectos de todo aquello estaban lejos de mi conocimiento.

– Empezaremos por el principio. ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

– Tengo una pequeña idea sobre ello.

– Adelante –invitó, tendiéndome una de sus grandes manos de nuevo.

Tomé aire.

– Hasta donde yo sé, mis padres pertenecieron a esta organización. Antes de morir, mi padre me explicó que debía contactar con vosotros y pediros protección –me encogí de hombros–. Y aquí estoy.

– ¿Sabes por qué tú y tu hermano necesitáis esa protección?

– Sé que mis padres estaban en posesión de algo importante, pero no sé de qué forma puede afectarnos –reconocí–. Ya he explicado que no sé qué es. Tampoco sé dónde está.

Nick Fury cubrió la parte inferior de su rostro con ambas manos; por un instante, dejó de mirarme y pude volver a respirar tranquila. Su presencia era intimidante de un modo que no sabía explicar.

– ¿Recuerdas qué pasó cuando tu madre murió?

Fruncí los labios. No solíamos hablar de ello.

– Viajamos mucho, durante unos meses, por diferentes países.

– ¿Tu padre nunca te explicó a qué se debían esos viajes?

– ¿Va a explicármelo usted? –Pregunté, malhumorada.

De pronto, todo el mundo parecía saber más de mi familia de lo que yo misma sabía.

– No quisiera enfadarte, Valerie.

– Llevo horas encerrada en este edificio, caminando de un despacho a otro, tratando con personas a las que no había visto en mi vida pero que parecen saber mucho de mí. No he visto a mi hermano y tengo hambre. Y nadie me ha dado una verdadera explicación de lo que está pasando. Claro que estoy enfadada, estoy muy enfadada.

Estaba enfadada, pero hasta ese mismo momento no había entendido que era así. El cansancio, la preocupación, la espera y el aislamiento habían encubierto ese enfado hasta el momento.

– Valerie –reclamó mi atención y se la otorgué, a falta de algo mejor–, sólo te has equivocado en una cosa. Tus padres trabajaron para nosotros, guardaron algo importante y aquí vas a encontrar la protección que necesitas, para ti y para tu hermano.

Arrugué la expresión.

– ¿En qué me he equivocado, entonces?

– Tú sabes dónde está eso que protegían con tanta necesidad –traté de protestar, pero pidió paciencia alzando la palma de su mano–. No lo recuerdas, pero sabes dónde está. Los viajes que compartiste con tu padre estuvieron motivados por eso mismo: por la necesidad de dar refugio a algo importante.

– ¿Qué era?

Sonrió.

– No quieras correr sin antes empezar a andar –giré mi cabeza, con desesperación, hacia otro lado–. Vamos a contarte todo lo que quieres saber pero, antes, necesitamos estar seguros de que ese compromiso es recíproco.

– No queréis ofrecerme protección –aseguré, entendiendo qué estaba ocurriendo–. Sólo queréis utilizarme porque creéis que puedo dar con ello, ¿verdad?

– Vuelves a equivocarte. Tu madre, Selena, fue una de nuestras agentes más importantes. Y una de las más queridas. Era valiente, inteligente y dueña de un corazón muy grande –lo miré absorta, perdida en mis recuerdos–. Tu padre no era muy diferente, pero estuvo menos tiempo con nosotros. Ambos son recordados, admirados y respetados aquí. Tu hermano y tú recibiréis el trato que os merecéis, tienes mi palabra.

– ¿Cuánto vale su palabra? –Pregunté, llena de dudas.

Era cierto que mi padre me había dicho a quién acudir cuando él faltara pero, también, durante muchos años se había asegurado de enseñarme que a lo largo de mi vida podría confiar en muy pocas personas; debía elegir a esas personas con mucho cuidado.

– ¿Cuánto vale esta organización? –Extendió los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, con una sonrisa–. ¿Cuánto sabes de nosotros?

– Poco –admití.

– Nuestro trabajo es muy simple y nuestro objeto del mismo más aún: las personas. Nos ocupamos de ayudar a las personas. No estamos ahí en sus problemas cotidianos, pero te aseguro que viven un poco más tranquilos sabiendo que este equipo estará cerca cuando surja una complicación demasiado grande para hacerle frente.

Las siglas de esa organización a la que hacía alusión tomaron forma en mi cabeza y me concentré en ellas: SHIELD. Busqué entre mis recuerdos a gran velocidad, consciente de que no era la primera vez que esa combinación de letras se presentaba hasta mí. Desde que había puesto un pie en ese edificio, me había despreocupado de todo lo que pudiese significar sin darme cuenta de que quizá en ese significado podía encontrar la clave.

– ¿Recuerdas algo? –Cuestionó.

– Los Vengadores –respondí, aún dubitativa. Asintió, son solemnidad–. Son...

– Es una iniciativa de esta organización, sí.

– Nueva York –recordé, de pronto, una maraña de imágenes que indicaban una destrucción absoluta de una de las ciudades más emblemáticas del mundo–. No sé mucho más. No fueron muchas las noticias que llegaron al otro lado del mundo.

Había pasado los últimos cinco años de mi vida en un pueblo costero de Finlandia a cuyos habitantes no les interesaba demasiado las historias de ese estilo. Las heladas, la falta de trabajo o la subida de la marea eran asuntos mucho más importantes que la destrucción de una ciudad tan lejana a manos de unos invasores a los que no terminaban de dar crédito.

– Tienes buena memoria –comentó, probablemente con segundas intenciones–. Te encuentras en la base de SHIELD más importante del mundo, nuestro auténtico centro de operaciones. Estás rodeada de muchas de las personas que hicieron posible controlar lo que sucedió en Nueva York. No es lo único que hemos hecho desde nuestra fundación, pero quizá sí sea nuestra cabeza de cartel a nivel mundial –bromeó. No tardó en ponerse serio de nuevo–. Valerie, lo que tus padres guardaron con tanto cuidado es importante para nosotros porque puede ayudarnos a acabar con muchos de los males que rodean a miles de millones de personas. Por eso queremos encontrarlo. Y necesitamos tu ayuda.

No tenía demasiado que pensar. Parecía un hombre honesto; un hombre en el que mi padre ya había confiado al pedirme que buscara esa protección que empezaba a reclamar sin entender muy bien por qué la necesitaba. No tenía demasiado que pensar porque tampoco tenía a dónde ir.

– ¿Es usted el director de SHIELD?

Esbozó una sonrisa.

– Algo así, sí. ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber y que pueda ayudarte a tomar una decisión?

– ¿Tengo opción a decidir? ¿Qué ocurre si me niego?

– Que estarías cometiendo otro error. Por lo demás, tú y tu hermano tendréis la protección que os he prometido.

Eché la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré. Cuando volví a alzarla, observé que había dos personas tras las cristaleras, observándonos. Una mujer y un hombre, ambos de negro. La primera, cruzada de brazos y con un reluciente pelo rojizo, parecía hablar a gran velocidad. El hombre que estaba a su lado sólo escuchaba. Nick Fury se giró ligeramente para averiguar qué era exactamente lo que concentraba mi atención y se levantó una vez que volvió a dirigirse a mí.

– Ellos son Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton, dos de nuestros mejores agentes.

– Los he visto antes –recordé.

– Nueva York –añadió, completando mis palabras–. No es lo único que han hecho por nosotros, por todo el mundo. Tú podrías convertirte en uno de ellos.

Lo miré confundida.

– ¿Cómo?

– Recibiendo la instrucción adecuada, claro. Y con mucho esfuerzo.

– ¿Cree que eso es lo que quiero? ¿Ser agente de SHIELD?

– Creo que lo único que quieres es asegurarte de que tu hermano está a salvo y poder llorar la muerte de tu padre, pero ambas cosas están ya aseguradas –bajé la cabeza, descolocada tras sus palabras–. Robert permanecerá con nosotros, al menos, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad. Tú, Valerie, necesitas descansar y recomponerte de un duro golpe como es la pérdida de un ser querido. También eso está en tus manos. Lo que venga después es tu decisión –se apoyó de espaldas sobre la mesa que se encontraba junto a nosotros y me observó con cierta autosuficiencia–. Puedes quedarte aquí, entrenar al lado de los mejores y descubrir si tu futuro también está en las personas. Desde este mismo momento, esta puede convertirse en tu casa. Si tienes la mitad de las cualidades que tus padres poseían, no hay en mí duda alguna de que estarás cerca de ellos –señaló con la cabeza hacia la cristalera, pero ambos ya habían desaparecido–. También puedes marcharte y vivir tu vida lejos de todo esto. Es tu decisión.

– Sólo quiero que Robert esté bien –ratifiqué sus palabras y lo observé desde mi posición, aún sentada, sintiéndome pequeña ante él–. Sólo ha vivido 7 años y han estado llenos de momentos dolorosos. Quiero que esté bien.

– Aquí estará bien –aseguró–. ¿Qué me dices de ti misma? ¿Has encontrado ya tu sitio en el mundo?

Permanecí callada. Había completado todos los estudios obligatorios, trabajaba en la única librería con la que contaba el pueblo y era querida por todas las personas que me rodeaban. Pero siempre había soñado con algo más, siempre había deseado algo más. Los viajes que había realizado junto a mi padre y mi hermano me habían enseñado dos cosas: que el planeta, para quien quiere verlo así, es infinito y que siempre hay alguien a quien puedes hacer la vida un poco mejor. ¿Había encontrado mi sitio en el mundo? Aún estaba tratando de descubrir quién era yo, cómo era yo, qué estaba dispuesta a hacer por quienes quería y cuáles eran mis mayores temores. Siempre había vivido aletargada, a la sombra de una mujer en quien aspiraba a convertirme pero que nunca terminaba de alcanzar. Quizá ese fuera mi momento. Quizá esa fuera mi oportunidad.

– No –respondí, al fin–. Y quiero encontrarlo. Quiero una casa –sentencié, dejando claras las intenciones que escondían mis palabras y mi decisión final.

Nick Fury sonrió.

– Bienvenida a SHIELD.


End file.
